le_coeur_dune_deessefandomcom-20200214-history
Specialist
Under Construction Description Experts in their respective fields, Specialist provide valuable non-martial support in and out of combat. They can't stand toe-to-toe with their combat oriented counterparts, but they more than make up for it through the help they provide, often allowing a small force to defeat a much larger or better equipped force. Requirements None Role Strictly supporting roles appropriate to their discipline. Alignment This class has no alignment preference Hit Die * 2d6 (Base) * 2d10 (Doctor) * 2d8 (Professional) * 2d10 (Performer) * 2d8 (Scholar) Class Skills None by default. Skill Ranks Per Level 12 + Int Modifier Level Table Class Abilities Highly Skilled It can take a person quite some time to figure out their place in the world. In the quest to discover that place, you've picked up an interesting array of skills that can be used for a variety of useful tasks. You gain 5 skills of your choice as class skills. You gain one bonus feat. Study It's easier to do something if you've seen it done before. You can do even better if you take the time to study the details. For every hour you spend studying a specific skill related task, you gain +1 on the skill roll to peform that particular task, up to +2 times your Specialist level. Specialization Those weapons feel nice, their weight in your hand keeps you feeling warm at night. Now though, the time has come to dedicate your life to one of the styles of combat. Sure, you can be good at them all, but you must select one to master. Paladin A true warrior of old, with sword and shield in hand, now all you need is a trusty mount. Gain One-Handed Light and Heavy Bladed Weapons, all Shield, and Heavy Armor Proficiencies. Fencer Sword in one hand and the other ready to throw open the next door. Speedy combat maneuvers used to confuse and disarm. Gain One-Handed Light and Heavy Bladed Weapons and Light Armor Proficiencies. Mauler Big weapons, big damage, that just how you like it. Having a sword that requires both hands just to wield is pretty awesome. Gain Two-Handed Bladed Weapons and Heavy Armor Proficiencies. Wielder Two swords is the way to go, double the weapons, double the damage. A True combat specialist. Gain One-Handed Light and Heavy Bladed Weapons and Medium Armor Proficiencies. Specialization 1 Paladin – Shield Up When wielding a shield, your natural damage resistance to all damage goes up by 15%. Fencer – Disarming Strike When wielding a one-handed sword, you can take a -6 to attack, but a successful attack will disarm the target of a weapon of your choice. Target must be wielding the weapon. Mauler – Pure Strength At an attack penalty of -8, you can perform an attack that will break a single limb of any target that isn't protected by a shield of similar defensive item, you would instead shatter the defensive item. Wielder – Dual Mastery Your tier of two-handed expertise goes up by one. En Garde! Your spirit of competition is high, and you like to challenge your opponents. You can challenge a single target, if it is any class but Swordsman it may ignore with a DC 20 Will Save, if Swordsman they cannot ignore it. You cannot willingly leave combat until the person you challenged is no longer able to provide a sufficient challenge. You both get a +4 to attack against each other and have a -2 AC from attacks of each other. Strike fast and strike true, may the best swordsman step away. Specialization 2 Paladin – Protector You gain a +2 to attack whenever your allies are being targeted by an enemy. This applies to all enemies, not just those targeting your ally. Fencer – Stable Stance You can take a swift action to get into stance, this will allow you a +2 bonus to both AC and Attacks, you must then spend another swift action to relax. Mauler – Knockback Whenever you hit a target with two-handed weapons, they are challenged with a DC 20 fortitude or they will fall prone. Wielder – Counterattack You can take a DC 26 reflex save when being attacked by a melee weapon to counterattack and perform your own attack. (This happens after their attack, so if they knock you out or kill you you obviously cannot counterattack.) Harsh Training You're beat down, and beat up, just to prepare you for the harsh world you are about to jump feet first into. You receive a natural 10% DR vs Melee, 5% DR vs All, and +4 to unarmed attacks. These bonuses are added onto previously gained bonuses. Specialization 3 Paladin – Honour Waits Whenever you are the defender in combat, you gain a +2 to attack and +1 to AC. Fencer – Combat Dodge You gain an ability that can be used Dex mod/day to give yourself a DC 20 reflex save to dodge any attack. Mauler – Swing Once a day ability, you can perform a full round action to swing your weapon around. Instead of an attack move, it gives a DC 24 reflex save to all targets adjacent to you, friendly as well, or they will get hit by your attacks. Each target you go through reduces your damage to the next by one hit die. Wielder – Disable With a -6 penalty, you can attack a target's legs and disable them. If they pass a DC 20 fortitude save they can stay on their feet but can only move 10 ft. If they fail they will fall to the ground and will need to pass a DC 18 fortitude check to get back up. If successful, they will then be reduced to 10 ft movement speed, the penalties last for 10 turns. Battle Instincts You never think cleared than when you are surrounded by battle. Whenever your are in active combat, you gain a +4 bonus to the Deception, Diplomacy, and Stealth skill groups, as well as the Survival skill. Fight and Fright You know how terrifying someone with a damn sword is? It's like a nightmare from the hell when someone charges you with a metallic blade that literally pierces your body. Whenever you kill or disable an opponent all opponents within 15 ft of you take a DC 15 will save or suffer a -3 to attack and AC for 6 turns. Charge Onward! You're training your ability to endure moving and attack. You can now move, attack, move, then attack again. (In that order) But take a -5 penalty to the attacks and a -3 to AC until your next turn. You may perform this ability thrice/day. Better Reflexes More and more training, and your reflexes are better than ever. Now, you've gained a +1 bonus to all your saves. Specialization 4 Paladin – Deflect When wielding a shield, you gain a DC 26 reflex save against ranged attacks to block them with your shield. Fencer – Again! Whenever you successfully hit a target, you can perform a DC 26 reflex save to perform another quick jab at a -4 penalty and .7x damage. Mauler – Pierce When you fail an attack against someone using a shield or melee weapon, you can perform a DC 28 strength check to pierce through their defenses anyways. A successful check will give them a DC 15 reflex save or drop their weapon or shield, that is if you don't smash the fucking thing. 1d10 roll, on 10 = weapon/shield broken With each increase in reinforcement level, dice goes up by 10. (1d20, 1d30, 1d40, etc) Must roll highest # available. Wielder – Two Weapon Advantage Similar to the pierce ability, with a failed attack, you can perform a DC 24 reflex save to use one of your swords to take their block and the other to attack for a -6 penalty and .8x damage. Better Body Your body has toughened from all that warring and sparring. You gain a +1 to all physical attributes. Aggressive Stance You've unlocked the use of the aggressive stance. It takes a turn to set up or relax from, but you gain a +4 to attack and a -4 to AC in this stance. Fencers gain a +8 instead of +4. Charismatic Assurance For every 2 points of charisma above 10, you have you gain a +1 to attacks with a melee weapon. Defensive Stance You've unlocked the use of the defensive stance. It takes a turn to set up or relax from, but you gain a +4 to AC and a -8 to attack in this stance. Fencers gain a +8 instead of +4. Die! Die! Die! Hit something enough and it eventually dies, for each subsequent successful attack upon and enemy, your next attack gains a +1 to attack roll and 5% more damage, up to a maximum of +8 attack bonus and +40% damage. Specialization Mastery Paladin – Divine Blade Once a day ability to make it where you cannot attack but improves your AC by +12 for 6 turns. Fencer – Link Start Once a day ability to link yourself with all opponents for 8 turns. It improves your attack against them by +16 but also increases theirs against you by +8. Mauler – Avalanche Once a day ability that will give your attacks double damage for 6 turns but also reduce your AC by -4 during that time. Wielder – Starburst Stream Once a day ability that gives you eight attack actions to use. After the ability ends you have to make a DC 12 fortitude save or fall unconscious, if you pass that, make a DC 22 fortitude check or suffer a -6 morale penalty for 12 turns. (All attacks past your original amount use the lowest modifier) Swordsman Mastery You've become one of the best and most feared warriors of all time. Being able to destroy enemies with your blade. Your natural resists go up by another 10% and you can select a single weapon to be yours, gaining a +6 to attack and +2 to AC when wielding it.